Escuadrón 8141
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU Post Apocaliptico] Los desastres se pagan tan caro como en el nivel de cada uno. Lucy era parte aristocracia pura, pero quería huir antes de que la casaran a la auténtica naturaleza. Antes de esa boda, un soldado del famoso escuadrón 8141 debía vigilar. Pero, ¿Qué era el escuadrón 8141? Solo Levy sabía muy bien quienes eran.
1. Chapter 1

**ESCUADRÓN 8141**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _Querido diario:_

 _TU sabes que siempre he querido ver el exterior._

 _Desde pequeña, no me gustaban las simulaciones y los invernaderos de la familia. No quería respirar todo el rato el mismo oxigeno de las placas o una bombilla enorme que actua como sol. Quiero verlo con unas gafas de sol o con la mano haciendo sombra y que me dañe solo un poco los ojos. Dejar de ser "Lady Lucinda Heartfilia" y ser simplemente Lucy, para todo el mundo. Una vez más, mis sueños, esperanzas y todo lo que mueven, se vuelven polvo, y al polvo, las máquinas de limpieza de aire se llevaran ese rastro._

 _Mi padre ya ha puesto fecha a mi boda con un chico que ni siquiera conozco, pero al ser de buena cuna, tengo garantizado estar así para siempre, y todas mis funciones se reducirán a tener hijos._

 _Es la primera vez que tengo miedo de verdad._

¿Qué puedo hacer?

 _Si intento escaparme, el escuadrón 8141 vendrá a por mi y... no quiero saber que será todo a partir de ese momento._

Cerré el diario con sumo cuidado, dejando como marca páginas una fina cinta de color rosa. Lo escondí entre mis otros libros, donde las sirvientas cotillas no pudieran alcanzarlo. Se de sobra que alguna de ellas esta siendo pagada por la otra familia para buscar algo por lo que no sea la indicada para su hombre y así obligar a mi padre pagar más por ese enlace que tan poco deseo. Como a la pobre Juvia Lockser. No supe nada de ella después de su extraño enlace con aquel capitán.

Dirigí mi vista a la ventana para ver la simulación de una noche pacífica, con una luna y un cielo lleno de brillantes estrellas. Solo significaba que todo había salido bien. Si por mi fuera, pondría una noche triste de tormenta. Dada mi condición social, estoy pálida y la única naturaleza que piso es la piel con la que se fabrican mis caros zapatos. Desde aquella maldita guerra, la sociedad ha conseguido restaurarse de una forma un tanto caótica e injusta, indicando que los sentimientos y la libertad alteran el orden con el que nos deberían manejar. Mi antepasado accedió a dar su libertad a cambio de seguridad, y solo los valientes decidieron ser libres fuera de los muros y pantallas que tapan cualquier vista real. Mi profesora, la señorita McGarden, asegura que las fuerzas del orden los capturan y pasan a manos del escuadrón 8141 y a servirnos, por lo que esos libres están bajando.

¿Saber eso me tiene que hacer feliz?

La fortuna estuvo de su lado y soy parte de una de las familias más influyentes. Y es algo que realmente no necesito.

-Mi señorita, el señor la requiere en el salón grande

Antes de salir, revise mi apariencia, por si era una visita no arreglada de mi posible futuro marido. Que grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que solo estaba mi padre hablando con un oficial y un hombre con una armadura morada. Cualquiera en el Neo y Suburbia reconocería la armadura morada. Un peón del Escuadrón 8141. El factor sorpresa lo rompió la sirvienta al anunciarme.

-Señor, la señorita...

-Retírate de inmediato- cortó a la sirvienta y esta se marcho muy rápido. Los dos soldados me saludaron con su característico alzamiento de brazos.- Hija, este será el nuevo muchacho de seguridad... Ni le hables

Todos trataban a los "peones" del 8141 con asco, como si fueran desechables y realmente no se sabe porque. La señorita McGarden aseguró solo una vez que los trataban bien y todo un extenso cuento que finalmente no me trague. No puedo verle el rostro, pero por la sumisión ante los pequeños toques de oficial de al lado.

¿Si le diera mi ayuda para librarse de ellos, accedería a sacarme del Neo?

* * *

 _¡Cuanto tiempo!_

 _Esta idea post-apocaliptica la tuve hace tiempo y aquí esta_

 _sera una serie corta, la verdad_

 _chao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCUADRÓN 8141**

Profesora

* * *

Como parte de la sociedad Neo, participo como "profesora". No es un cargo muy elevado, pero es un cargo con el que conozco a la mayoría de personas muy influyentes y puedan ayudarme en un futuro. He trabajado muy duro para poder llegar a estas alturas, no solo siendo profesora de enseñanzas básicas para mujeres que sean de provecho en esta ordenada ciudad, también participando en investigaciones fuertes.

Y lo logré.

Voy a trabajar con el Escuadrón 8141.

-Señorita McGarden, puerta derecha- me indicó uno de los guardianes.

Seguí cada uno de los pasos hasta llegar a un despacho enorme. Tan blanco que hacía daño a los ojos. Por unos instantes me sentí pequeña. Delante tenía al capitán, un hombre bastante alto, con cabellera blanca y pinta de que, con la mano, me iba a aplastar contra el suelo. Explico, raudo y veloz, cada uno de los puntos que tenía que cumplir si no quería verme fuera de todo. También en que condiciones podía tocar los sujetos y lo que parecían pequeñas nimiedades pero luego resultaban ser de extremadamente importantes.

Después de varios controles, finalmente me encontré cara a cara con algo que realmente no imaginaba que iba a encontrar. Delante mío solo había un pasillo enorme que acababa con un soldado fuertemente armado. Las celdas no tenían barrotes, como los presos comunes, sino fuertes cristales que solo contaban con una pequeña rejilla, donde tendría que pasar la comida. Cada uno de ellos tenía una dieta muy diferente, muy regulada, que solo daría lo mínimo para poder sobrevivir. No solo les daría de comer, también me atrevería a examinarlos y aprender, junto otro maestro, como tratarlos y llevarlos.

-Señorita, este será su maestro- lo anunció uno de los guardias, dejando pasara a un hombre con las mismas seguridades que las mías, pero de otro color. Era más alto que yo, una calva muy brillante y una barba un tanto extraña. Lo saludé con toda la educación y el respondió, con una sonrisa.

Las medidas de seguridad eran sencillas: guantes altos, bata, pantalones, botas de goma y una máscara. Ellos dicen que esa goma es especial, pero no estoy segura. Empezamos a inspeccionar cada uno de los elementos que habían. Quede sorprendida por las condiciones en las que sometían a cada uno, no estuvieran muertos, pero el maestro me dio explicaciones claras de porque. El exterior todavía contaba con químicos realmente tóxicos y los que están en libertad tienen ese cambio genético por esos químicos y no solo sobreviven, se hacen una escala más en la línea evolutiva y son algo superiores, cada uno con habilidades únicos.

-Este hombre tiene que estar listo para los Heartfilia...Dragneel. Su habilidad con el fuego es impresionante, por lo que, después de muchos estudios, en los que todavía no vas a participar, se descubrió que el transporte lo marea, por lo que se han colocado placas en constate movimiento para tenerlo en el suelo.- ahora entendía porque estaba en el suelo, encogido con unas sabanas. Esa vez, no íbamos a entrar, por lo que me quede mirando, un tanto asustada- y cada uno de las celdas tiene las paredes y la puerta impregnada de la misma sustancia.

La sustancia...venga, lo llamo X porque el maestro se niega a decirme nada de esa sustancia.

La comida para el Dragneel estaba en llamas y lo pasaron muy rápido, a diferencia de él, que fue bastante lento debido a los mareos. Él de al lado tenía paredes de goma, los cuales rebotaban auténticos rayos. Era un espectáculo de luz...que sufría el paciente. Si bien recordaba las palabras de un segundo, todas la paredes estaban impregnadas de la sustancia, el hecho que la energía se contaminara y tocarle de vuelta le dañaba, por lo que su cara de sufrimiento en el suelo mie parecía lo más normal.

-Dreyar es uno de los mejores especímenes...a veces la electricidad que crea el mismo alimenta nuestras bases. Pero no sufre tanto como imanas, señorita. En la comida le damos unos pocos analgésicos para que no sufra tanto.

Nada de la sala es como me imaginaba en mis mejores sueños. Era muchísimo peor. Y comprendía porque no estaba vigilada con cámaras, sino con sensores: una copia de todo esto podría cambiar opiniones radicalmente.

-Quizás no debería enseñarte a uno de nuestros mejores 8141: Juvia Lockser- Abrí los ojos al ver a mi antigua compañera Juvia metida en una celda con el suelo totalmente mojado. Su pinta se asemejaba al de una muñeca echada a perder por el agua, con una mirada perdida- Se que erais compañeras, pero como aprobaste todo con nota, comprenderé que nos ayudaras con ella. Por accidente, el líder de este escuadrón la dejó entrar sin protección y al aspirar la toxina que vuelve a estos lo monstruos que son. Y...experimentamos con ella. Sus capacidades con el agua... son sencillamente mágicas

Si mágico era horror y miedo, sin duda lo era. Era lo más chocante que había visto. Cierta era una cosa: quería estudiar, encontrar nuevas cosas...pero, ¿por ello tengo que maltratar hasta a mis conocidos? Quería vomitar, pero me aguante para poder ver a todos los integrantes de 8141. Todos me sorprendieron de gran manera. No sabía que hacer.

Si que sabía: debía experimentar con ellos.

-¿Has entendido todo lo que debes hacer? Al inicio estaré contigo, por si alguno de ellos se hace el hostil. Luego, al cabo de una semana, te dejaré un grado de control según tu aptitud para este duro trabajo.

Durante esa semana me esforcé al máximo con cada detalle para que el maestro no llevara ninguna mala impresión. A veces me llegaba a sentir una auténtica inhumana con el trato que le daba a cada uno de ellos, seguía llamando sustancia X al de las paredes y...evitaba que me saltaran las lagrimas cuando estaba con Juvia. El más terco, sin duda era un tipo que podía manejar el metal. Aunque estuviera débil, con un pie en la tumba, seguía intentando hacerle frente. Me pareció algo para aplaudir, pero descubrí que ante aquellas muestras, el de guardia siempre tenía un látigo con el que los apartaba.

-Aquí tienes un manual...tus deberes, obligaciones y sobre todo de lo que puedes hacer incluso en este lugar. Sin duda, eres muy buena aprendiza... solo damelos enteros cuando los llame, para seguir mis experimentos.

Solo cuando me dio esa carta, ese libro, pensé en todos los cambios que debía dar en ese lugar.

* * *

 _chao~_


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCUADRÓN 8141**

Conoceme

* * *

Una vez más, la mañana falsa llegaba a mi casa, me despertaba como una perezosa. Ya tenía la ropa perfecta colgada en las placas del cambiador. Al lado suyo tenía un calendario en el que estaba marcado el día de mi enlace. Faltaba tan solo una semana. En esa semana en la que aprendía convivir con un peón del 8141 fue que nunca debía tocarlo, ni acercarme. Nunca podía quitarle el casco, por lo que tampoco sabía cual era su rostro y sobre todo, no podía saber si quiera su nombre. Para mi, todo eso era ser de mala educación, pero al parecer, todavía no había aprendido la ley mas importante: nunca interesarme por todo el secretismo que llevaba con él.

He de admitir que no me gustaba llevar el papel de mujer delicada como flor, dependiente en muchos aspectos. Varias veces había soñado con arrancarme la parte baja del vestido, y salir corriendo, pasara lo que pasara, aunque luego me esperaran cientos de hombres apuntándome con rifles, yo estaba (y sigo estando) dispuesta a correr ese riesgo solo por dejar que mis pies tocaran suelo, notar que el viento no salia de paredes y el sol existía, brillando en el firmamento. ¿Como seria autenticas noches de luna llena?

\- Mi señor, no más...- Se escuchó en todo el pasillo

\- ¡VIGILA A MI HIJA Y NO PIENSES, MALDITA HADA!

Hice que la sirvienta me anunciara antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea. No sabia que era una hada, hasta que finalmente relacione los números 8141 ... ¿Era un hada?

\- Lucinda... Deberías estar con tu profesora

\- Hoy no venia porque debía probarme el nuevo vestido traído por la madre de mi futuro marido...

\- Es verdad... Ahora iré a ver que te ha traído la señora. Ve a probártelo y te espero en el salón.

Solo cuando dejo de golpear, me tranquilice. No sabia porque, ni que falla había tenido, pero realmente no podía merecerse tanto dolor. Finalmente me fui a probar ese vestido. Era tan preciosa como las otras, eso no podía negarse, e incluso la petreria puesta de forma asimétrica le daba un toque más elegante. Los zapatos me dolían, pero de eso no debía preocuparme, ya que las ceremonias entre Neo era algo mas especial. La tradición mandaba la ceremonia empezaba con la llegada del novio con una vela blanca en la mano derecha, y la novia entraría cuando este la pusiera en el candil de nupcias. Yo entraría escoltada por mi padre, que me tendría que llevar en brazos pero sentada sin tocar los pies en una silla cargada por el caballero que (en mi caso el hada desconocida) tendría la obligación de velar que la familia tuviera un hijo varón (si era fémina, si el padre quisiera, el caballero podía matarlo) para seguir con el apellido. El velo es muy importante, ya que el blanco indicaba que no era una separada o viuda, mostrar una auténtica virgen idiota al mundo. A diferencia de la suya, mi vela seria negra y estaría apagada, porque tenia que encenderse con la suya. Daríamos nuestros votos, nos daríamos los colgantes de las nupcias: El mío seria una cerradura y el suyo una llave. Lo importante era que encajaran y que estuvieran a vista de todos. Los anillos solo servían para dar promesas pero la cerradura siempre será parte nuestra. Finalmente me daría el primer beso y me debía llevar en brazos hasta la salida, donde nos esperaría el carro hacia nuestro nuevo hogar conjunto para la noche donde intentaría tener mis primeras...relaciones. Hasta me costaba decir esas palabras porque no me hacía la idea de tener que ver

\- Bien, señorita, déjame ver cual es esta vez.

Salí de las capas para enseñarle a todos los presentes cada uno de mis pliegues del vestido. Este me gustaba mas que los anteriores, aunque era bastante espesa. La sonrisa de mi padre significaba que ese iba a ser el vestido definitivo. Sabía que le iba a gustar a mi futuro marido, pero a mi me importaba poco. Después de ello pude salir y acompañada de unas criadas y del soldado al patio interior para poder descansar un poco. Pedí a las criadas que se marcharan, pero por mala suerte me quede a solas con el peón, que no sabía a donde estaba mirando ya que el casco lo tenía de frente. Quise escribir, pero con él al lado, tenía que arriesgarme a pedirlo si o si

\- ¿Eras feliz fuera de estos muros?- No contesto- ¿Como es estar fuera?

\- Estar fuera es... es algo indescriptible- se atrevió a decir finalmente- Perdón por hablar.

\- No me temas... solo... quiero huir de aquí. Enséñame tu rostro

\- Pero señorita... la puedo contagiar

\- Si con eso me libro del matrimonio, haré lo que sea. Dime tu nombre.

\- Natsu, señorita, y ansió la libertad tanto como usted, pero... no puedo enseñarle quien soy

Me quedé con las ganas, pero el soldado pudo hablarme que el mundo que reflejaba cada uno de los murales era casi cierto, aseguraba que habían malos días, lluvia insoportable, pero ese mundo también era libre y donde realmente quería estar. Quería salir.

Necesitaba salir.

-Me ha encantado conocerte, Natsu

* * *

 _chao~_


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCUADRÓN 8141**

Verdades

* * *

 _\- ¿de verdad crees, peli azul, que todo esto es por el bien de alguien? No eres más que una perra faldera de esos hijos de puta_

Ante aquellas palabras no supe como defenderme. Una vez más, tuve que gasear al reo para que descansara entre el material que más lo dañara. Cada día lograba enfadarme más ya estaba por mandarlo sacrificar, pero incoherentemente, Juvia pedía que no matara a nadie. Ella apenas podía hablar todavía y poco a poco, sin hacer saltar las alarmas, la ayudaba a ponerse mejor.

Las cosas desde que me dejaban manejar la área de los 8141, mejor conocidos como HADA, no había dejado de pensar una y otra vez que era ético y que no. Por una parte algunos eran altivos y orgullosos como el preso Redfox, pero otras como los hermanos Strauss o la propia Juvia hacían que dudara si todos eran realmente unos cabrones sin alma amenaza estabilidades. Algo que siempre pedía cuando eran prestados a poderosos era que no me los dañaran mucho para poder estudiarlos por mi cuenta, y la única persona que estaba ayudando para descubrir todo era Juvia con sus cambios. El resto solo se dedicaba a decirme "Tiene que salir". No comprendía.

¿A donde debía salir Juvia con tanta urgencia?

Consulté todo lo que tenía disponible para que mi única respuesta fuera "el exterior".

Solo entonces supe que ningún superior tenía que tocar mis investigaciones. Tenía que hablar con uno de esos seres extraños y saber la verdad de todo y que hacer ante ella. Sentía que había un algo que no me acababa de convencer. ¿Porqué arrestarlos en vez de dejarlos libres?

\- Juvia...Intenta hablarme ahora- dije cuando entre en su cabina. Para poder entrar, me veía obligada a esterilizarme y embotarme en un traje especial. necesitaba hacer que desapareciera de un algo que todavía no comprendía- ¿Juvia?

-Juvia sufre mucho...- fue lo único que me dijo entre balbuceos. Cada vez que la escuchaba hablar en tercera persona, que sufría, verla que a veces

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarla que vaya a fuera con todos nosotros... Nosotros sabemos donde estará mejor- decía Lisanna Strauss mientras dejaba que la examinara. Tenía que cambiarle la dieta casi a diario- Ella te importa por una razón... por algo los guardias de ahí fuera no saben que has cambiado varias cosas para que ella no salga dañada.

\- Dilo más bajo, si se enteran de lo que estoy haciendo...

\- Perdón... Todos los presos sentimos lastima por ella

Habían cosas que eran de lo más comprensibles, como querer salir y no ser más atormentados, pero debía seguir con aquellas reglas, aunque fuera de las primeras quienes bailaban entre lo prohibido y lo que no. Pero algo que no comprendía era porque Juvia debía marcharse para estar mejor. Solo preguntaba a los que podía ver a solas, ya que los peligrosos debía verlos con alguien más.

\- Dragneel, estas mejorando mucho desde que "trabajas" con los Heartfilia. En cualquier momento me veré obligada a frenarte

\- ¡No! Necesito mejorar por fuerza, McGarden.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No puedo decírselo

Con aquel misterio latente, debatía una vez más en mi interior. ¿Dejaba que el chico fuego mejorara hasta pasar sus límites o lo frenaba y lo drogaba para evitar ese algo que tenía en la cabeza? ¿les ayudaba a salir? Realmente no entendía de donde salían sus poderes, debían ser de nacimiento en el exterior, de ese extraño virus; pero esa explicación perdía valor con Juvia Lockser. En los informes se mostraba que ella había hablado con uno de ellos sin protección por lo que se contagio, pero no tenía sentido alguno, pues ¿como había entrado con toda la seguridad que había? Conmigo algunos protocolos fallaban solo porque lo había pedido yo, como era grabar a algunos de ellos o atenderlos sola.

Había algo fuera que necesitaba con urgencia, y no podía salir.

\- ¡Por fin a solas, Doctora Pitufina! Te ha costado una semana desde que me gaseaste- se burlo de mi el maldito de Redfox. No me gustaba tratar con el a solas, pero en ese momento necesitaba de la ayuda de un reo que no se limitara a decir "llevanos a fuera"- ¿Crees que tienes el suficiente carácter para enfrentarme a mi?

\- Creo que te falta hierro pero estas muy bien...¿o no? Espera, contigo todo es tan confuso

\- Tan solo dame un poco más de metal, anda

\- No te puedo sobre alimentar o eres capaz de romper la celda y no creo que te guste ser gaseado... solo te inyectaré un poco de esto

\- No seas mala... Mira, si me das unos pocos clavos, te suelto un poco de información

Solo necesite unos segundos para vender mi alma al diablo Redfox para que me soltara toda la información que necesitaba para acabar de tomar una decisión ante todo. Le dí unos pocos que tenía guardado para los casos en los que le faltaba hierro no sin antes escuchar la historia que haría cambiar a cualquiera de bando.

\- No existe ningún virus que cambie nuestras formas de AND, lo nuestro es el resultado de la evolución, por algo nos llaman HADA, el 8141 no son más que el puesto donde están esas letras. Después de ese desastre, la gente realmente se volvió loca y se enfrentaron entre ellos hasta cierto punto donde todos los "sin evolución" se unieron contra nosotros, dando pie a una cacería brutal. Montaron este lugar a modo de escalar donde los principales fueran líderes, con privilegios que los pobres normales acataron. Los pobres de nuestro antepasados tuvieron que aguantar todo dentro de una naturaleza salvaje. La chica agua tiene que salir cuanto antes. A ella la obligaron sacar su parte evolutiva exponiéndola a barbaridades delante de cualquiera de nosotros. Tiene que salir y recuperarse con uno de nuestros viejos. Tu eres la única que nos puede ayudar, Levy.

\- ¿Porque Dragneel necesita mejorar?

\- Conociéndolo, quiere hacer una estupidez con alguien que quiere y con la mierda que nos dejáis fatal, no puede hacerlo

Y ya me podía imaginar que estupidez era.

Debía hacer algo en contra de toda mi ética y esta reconstrucción o en contra de esta gente que no había echo nada malo en su vida. Pero debía hacer algo en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

 _chao~_


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCUADRÓN 8141**

Libertad

* * *

Lo único que sentía era gratitud por haber vivido cómoda durante todos mis años, a pesar de haberme formado para esto. Sin duda, no era mal sistema, pero sabiendo todo lo que sabía y lo que iba a pasar no tenía otra que sacrificar todos mis principios bien construidos para un bien que todos necesitaban. No sentía ni lastima ni pena, pues todo tenía que pasar y dio la casualidad en mi, a la vez que no puedo decir que no siento remordimientos por todo lo que he echo, pues estaba cerrada en una forma de pensar del que por fin siento que me he liberado.

Ya no soy una oveja, soy libre. Y si por todo esto me iban a matar, que fuera enseguida, porque sin remordimientos aceptaré mi muerte como digna por haber intentado algo realmente bueno por primera vez.

Yo, Levy McGarden, quería que todos los del Escuadrón 8141 fueran libres de todo ese sufrimiento.

No matándolos, pues no era nadie para decidir quienes vivían y quienes no, sino ayudandolos a regresar a esa "temida" tierra salvaje, libre...Natural.

\- Gracias, Levy- fue lo primero que escuche en boca de Mirajane Strauss.

No quería que me vieran como una mesías, en un principio había sido parte de toda aquella tortura. Las cosas que iba haciendo durante poco tiempo eran simples como bajar las dosis de tóxicos o rebajar los métodos. Falsificaba los datos y todos los peones del escuadrón colaboraban de buena forma.

\- Tenemos que ayudar a Lucinda...- insistía Natsu- Mañana es su boda con alguien que no ama...

\- Dragneel, estas hablando de la boda de una Heartfilia, estará mucho más vigilado de lo que tu crees, hay muchos intereses de por medio... Si los enfadas, puedes condenar a todos los hadas...

\- Pero ella no puede casarse

\- Mira... te diré como huir con la Heartfilia...

Yo era la única que sabía todos los trucos del campanario donde se iban a casar, que recorridos por túneles iban a hacer, en que nivel de la cúpula eclesiástica estaría ella. No podía hacer otra cosa ante todas aquellas insistencia. Por eso le dije como hacer las cosas.

Todos estaban listos... y lo haríamos el mismo día que la boda de Lucinda Heartfilia.

El día más feliz de mi vida se encontraba delante de mis ojos.

Todo fue rápido hasta para mi. Natsu ya se había marchado a por Lucinda, mientras que yo rompía los controles de los presos. Gray Fullbuster tuvo que congelar a Juvia para que la pudieran llevar. De lo lenta que corría, estuve a las espalda de Jet para poder dirigir mejor la huida.

Fue extremadamente complicado. A pesar de haberles echo recuperar la plena capacidad de sus poderes, los guardias cambiaron rápidamente sus armas de fuego por las especiales y algunas de ellas si que llegaron a impactar contra los compañeros. Tuvimos que dar vueltas, se escuchaban alarmas por todas partes, pero intenté mantener la calma para no dejar a Dragneel con la novia en el lugar que acordamos lleno de guardias.

Era la primera vez que veía como usaban tan bien aquellas habilidades. Hasta vi como, aun teniendo a la novia en sus brazos, Natsu usaba un soplo de fuego realmente inolvidable. Con la habilidad de Redfox se pudo hacer la grieta por la que todos pasaríamos por una zona que nunca habia visto. Estaba lloviendo y todo el suelo era...¿barro? Resbalaba un tanto pero valía la pena, ya que solo faltó pasar una barrera electrificada para entrar al bosque y perderse. Iba a ser complicado, ya las fuerzas estaban al límite, por lo que sacaron fuerzas de donde no había para seguir. Fue gracias a Laxus que la barrera eléctrica dejo de funcionar y se pudo correr a una libertad que nunca pensé que iba a acariciar.

Pues alguien como Lucinda y yo, nunca habíamos respirado ese aire, nos habíamos mojado con esa lluvia o dejado que nuestros pies descalzos tocaran esa hierba. Era algo totalmente diferente.

Me alegraba de haber desetardo.

Y sabía que nada más llegar los curaría. Solo debíamos encontrar aquella resistencia.

* * *

 _chao~_


	6. Chapter 6

**ESCUADRÓN 8141**

Lluvia

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde toda aquella locura, pero me daba igual... ¡Era libre!

Toda mi vida había dado un cambio enorme. Ya no tenía señoras con la ropa, pues la tenía que preparar (lavar, planchar) yo misma con la ayuda de alguna chica muy de vez en cuando. Por fin podía dejar mi pelo suelto y llevar ropa libre de corset apretado y faldas acampanadas. El vestido de novia con el que escapé estaba hecho cenizas en la hoguera y llevaba ropa que algunas me prestaron amablemente. Con ayuda de Mirajane Strauss, aprendí desde lo más básico a lo más complejo, haciéndome amiga de ella casi al instante.

\- Pero...me parece un poco raro que no tengas una habilidad oculta...

\- Según Porlyusica puede que si tenga...pero me da igual, ¡soy libre, Mirajane, libre!

La mayor de los Strauss era algo reservada cuando hablaba de en que trabajaba cuando era parte del escuadrón maldito, y no quería presionarla para que me hablara del tema, pero ansiaba saber. Ella era una de las pocas que no aclamaba venganza contra aquellos canallas, como Laxus.

-¿Y como sigue la nueva?

\- Todos tememos por la vida de Juvia... No ponen muchas esperanzas en su recuperación

Si bien Juvia solo lograba vivir gracias al hielo que le hizo Fullbuster, por ella misma no se mantenía. Levy aplicaba todo su conocimiento científico para intentar remediar lo que ya hicieron antes de su llegada, pero nada. Absolutamente nada cambiaba. Y todos teníamos lastima de ella. Había un chico bastante interesado en ayudarla, Lyon Bastia, aseguraba que sus habilidades serían más útiles, pero nadie le hacía caso y por lo tanto, yo tampoco.

Dedique un poco más de tiempo a conocer a cada una de las personas que estaban conmigo y con los que huí, encontrando con un marco que para nada era la que se nos dibujaba en los libros de aquella jaula de oro.

Los días pasaban y la mayoría por fin se había recuperado de todas sus heridas (menos Juvia) y en el campamento, se formaron dos bandos: los que querían dejar las cosas como estaban y los que clamaban venganza.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer una vida con los demás! Hay más gente perdida en estos bosques que las que se encierra y nuestro deber es ayudarles- mantenía Droy- No entiendo porque hay que vengarse de todo lo que nos han hecho

\- ¿Cómo puedes perdonar todas y cada una de las putadas que nos han hecho?- le preguntó muy enfadado Gajeel- Ahora que estamos al cien por cien, podemos hacer justicia

\- Te recuerdo que no todos son malos- entró al trapo Levy. No mucha gente estaba de acuerdo con que ella estuviera ahí, pensaban que podía ser una espía o algo tan negativo que podía perjudicarlos, ya que, a diferencia de mi, ella si llegó a experimentar con ellos- Yo he dado clases y se de lo que estoy hablando

\- Y sabes el tipo sanguíneo de cada uno de nosotros- dijo Laxus cruzado de brazos- Quiero vengarme pero no soy idiota, ahora estarán más reforzados que nunca y a saber que estarán haciendo con los pocos que se quedaron atrás porque no estaban, como Erza o Cana

\- Como se quedaron pocos, intentarán reducir sus salidas concertadas y probaran en ellas un par de experimentos del doctor principal- explicó ella horrorizando a más de una persona- Me da igual si os fiáis de mi o no, yo solo se que mi conciencia esta libre después de ayudaros a escapar y no precisamente en un grupo pequeño. Si vuelvo ahí me matan o prueban algún experimento en mi como...

\- ¿Qué sabes de ella?- preguntó Lyon cortandola, sabiendo que iba a referirse a la chica del hielo

\- Fue una buena amiga, pero sus padres no eran ejemplares para nada. La casaron con uno de los que manejaban vuestro escuadrón y un día desapareció sin más, igual que sus padres. Nunca pensé que la iba a encontrar ahí, y no se si salga de esta... Necesito saber que le metieron en el cuerpo para ayudarla a estar como antes

Las conversaciones no pasaban de aquello, y a mi no me importaban mucho. Me dediqué a aprender a defenderme por mi misma con algunos ataques sencillos de cuerpo a cuerpo y a usar un látigo un tanto especial, a la ver que buscaba mi "talento". Quería saber algo fuera de lo común, pero lo único que tenía era aquel látigo y no sabía que pensar. Levy me aseguraba que ella era normal y teníamos varias conversaciones donde ella aseguraba que lo hacía desinteresadamente y que no quería venganza a pesar de desear el mal absoluto al marido de Lockser. También pasaba mucho tiempo con Natsu, haciendo varias cosas. Una de ellas era mirar el cielo a la noche para poder ver las estrellas. Eran mi mayor debilidad.

\- Lucy en el cielo con las estrellas- bromeaba Natsu cada noche, y yo me reía con él

Me fije que no solo aquella división entre la resistencia era un problema, pero a pesar de ello mucha gente seguía igual de contenta que yo. Sería aquella sensación de libertad la que inundaba nuestro pecho cada vez que notábamos la verdadera hierba en los pies y un oxigeno agradable de respirar.

Pero algo que debía aprender por la fuerza era que la paz no duraba para siempre.

No sabíamos como, en una tarde soleada donde cada uno estaba con sus quehaceres, las alarmas sonaron como locas al ver como una tropa de reconocimiento nos había encontrado. Me sentí inútil cuando Levy tiró de mi para escondernos en la casa donde curaban. Se escuchaban los disparos y gritos de la gente que estaba desprevenida o los gritos de aquellos que intentaban hacerlos retroceder usando cada una de las habilidades que tenían. Quería hacer algo, ayudar, pero ninguna de las dos tenía algo decente con que hacerlo.

Delante nuestro, el hielo donde se encontraba Juvia se iba derritiendo a la vez que veíamos, a través de la venta como el día se oscurecía, hasta nublarse completamente. Ambas quedamos impactadas como la lluvia empezaba a caer al par que Juvia se levantaba, con rostro parecido a una muñeca tétrica. Las dos no sabíamos que hacer, nos quedamos petrificadas en el sitio. A cada paso que daba, se escuchaba a la lluvia caer más fuerte hasta que abrió la puerta. Las dos no asomamos a ver que pasaba, siendo testigos de como ella, con un simple movimiento de mano, para a cada uno de ellos que al poco rato caían en el suelo totalmente blancos.

\- Oh, no- escuché a Levy- Como en el cuerpo de un ser humano hay %65, ella puede...

No necesito terminar la frase para darme cuenta de que estaba pasado. Salimos de inmediato a intentar pararla, pero fue imposible.

Y lo primero que pensé fue en que había convertido a Juvia en un monstruo con sed de venganza.

Después de aquello nos vimos en la obligación de seguir el río para ver si encontrábamos a alguien más, con la buena o mala suerte de no encontrar. Todos los días llovía por culpa de Juvia, quien seguía con un rostro de enfado, esquiva de todo el mundo, ni con Levy quería hablar de que había pasado antes de que ella la tratara.

\- Aléjate de Juvia, rubia, no quiere tu lástima.

Di por hecho que era parte del trauma, pero no terminaba de aceptar lo que tenía delante. Al igual que no aceptaba ser una de las más inútiles del grupo. Todavía no podía imaginarme porque me fui a esconder con Levy, mostrando ser una gallina indefensa. No me gustaba nada.

\- Juvia, si me dejas tratarte...

\- ¡Juvia no quiere más rosa, azul o que le saquen sangre!- gritaba antes de quitarse de en medio a la pobre McGarden

\- Creo que es hora de parar, azul- le dijo Gajeel cogiéndola del brazo- La enana solo quiere ayudarte

\- Juvia no ha pedido ayuda

\- Entonces explícame porque no deja de llover a donde vas

\- ¡Juvia no lo sabe! ¡No sabe nada!

Durante un breve zarandeo, se escucho el ruido de algo metálico caer al suelo. Mi pie, accidentalmente, piso una llave que cogí, bastante curiosa. Juvia intentó quitármela pero Gajeel supo contenerla mientras examinaba el objeto en cuestión: dorada como si fuera de oro, con unos acabados bastante curiosos y dos símbolos azulados como si fueran dos olas. Hice un breve giro, como si abriera una puerta, cuando se escuchó un "din-don" con el que después de un resplandor, delante nuestro apareciera una especie de sirena enfadada, con un jarrón en las manos.

Fueron momentos confusos, en los que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Solo en ese momento, Juvia accedió a hablar.

* * *

 _chao~_


	7. Chapter 7

Las explicaciones parecían sacadas de otro mundo. Era demasiado surrealista. Necesité más de un minuto para digerir todo lo que había contado. Una vez más, supe que todo lo que había estudiado no servía para nada en contra de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

\- Juvia sabe que es demasiado...pero es lo que hay. Y por culpa de los mayores, se han perdido la mitad de las llaves

\- Necesito pensar un poco, solo eso- repetía en voz alta

\- No es tan loco- decía Laxus- Solo sorprende

\- Igualmente- entró Lyon en la conversación, después de su silencio. Él también tendría que estar sorprendido, pero se le veía demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto- Tenemos que volver a esa carnicería y coger el resto.

\- Tu estas loco. ¿Quieres recordar como hemos dejado todo eso detrás?- Gajeel se veía muy molesto con la repetición de volver- La rubia dejó atrás una boda, rompimos varias salas y algunos necesitan una larga recuperación. Por no decir que solo tenemos una doctora no tan loca como los otros

Por lo poco, Juvia se negaba a volver, con la actitud de una niña pequeña. Algo normal, pues aquel marido que le habían impuesto había sido un completo hijo de puta. Pero también debía entender que había que coger todas aquellas llaves que habían robado y romper con ese sistema. Todo el mundo vivía bajo un engaño y había que sacarlo.

Todo el mundo podía o no tener un talento (primera mentira desbloqueada), y uno de ellos era el manejo de aquellas llaves, capaces de traer seres parecidos a los que habíamos visto. Los padres de Juvia se dedicaron a cogerlas y guardarlas, pues ellos ya habían descubierto de alguna forma todo el pastel, pero para tapar apariencias decidieron casarla con ese hombre. Muy mala idea, pues acabó por matarlos, experimentar con ella y llevarse aquellas llaves. Por lo visto, a las altas esferas no les gustaba nada que la gente supiera de las habilidades. Ella no había sacado su talento hasta la llegada de los experimentos, el momento en que se perdió a si misma. Y viendo la situación, jamás volveré a ver a mi vieja amiga. Quizás tenga un talento o no, pero eso me daba igual, habían asuntos más graves.

\- Creo que estaréis conmigo cuando diga que lo mejor, por ahora es seguir intentando recuperarse hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro- dije en un intento por trazar un plan- No podemos enfrentarnos a nadie de esta forma. Además, la mejor forma de enfrentarse a ellos es rompiendo la cúpula

\- La cúpula es lo que aísla de una forma básica prácticamente todo- explicó Lucy al ver la cara de todos- Pero con eso no será suficiente. Además, los cascotes podrían herir a gente inocente. Lo mejor sería abrirlo por el mando principal. Mi padre era uno de los que guardaba la llave a los mandos. Aunque, también piensa que no será fácil convencer a toda la gente de borrar todo lo que las altas esferas han creado.

Aquel tipo de conversaciones no me llegaban a gustar. A cada 100 pasos que dábamos, aquellas paradas, siempre saltaba aquel tema y llegaba a cansar. Yo solo quería seguir buscando respuestas en la ciencia, en las palabras. Estudiar y aprender eran cosas de mi vida, no enfrentarme a peligrosas aventuras como en las historias para pequeños. Curarlos y saber que era a cada cosa con solo mi memoria era lo que en cierto modo me hacía recordar a cuando estaba en aquellas malditas instalaciones. Solo tenía mi cerebro, ni equipos ni dos escoltas armados de pies a cabeza. A veces Gajeel me aseguraba que me excedía y que debía ser paciente con aquellos que no tenían una completa confianza, pero no quería parar. No era parte de mi naturaleza.

Pero Lucy iba cambiando. Ya no era aquella chica que ansiaba salir, reprimida en un traje caro y normas que oprimían sin contemplación. Era libre y se podía ver por su sonrisa y sus pies llenos de heridas que aquello si le gustaba. Y que estaba enamorada. Me alegraba mucho por ella, era lo que se merecía después de cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado. Solo deseaba que su padre no nos estuviera buscando, pues tenía gran influencia y por querer mantenerse en ese sistema elitista, era capaz de cosas inimaginables. Como los padres de Juvia. Al igual que Lyon (le costó bastante camino sincerarse conmigo) sabíamos que no solo esperaban un bien para su hija, también ansiaban poder, si no, no tenía lógica que fueran a buscar las llaves o casarla con la persona a cargo de 8141.

\- ¿Crees que pueda recuperarse?- me preguntó al anochecer. Se formó un campamento improvisado en una cueva. Inexplicablemente seguía lloviendo por Juvia, quien seguía en una mezcla de mostrar firmeza, ansia de venganza y angustia por no saber como parar aquella lluvia.

\- La verdad, no. Me gustaría decir que si, pero si no pone de su parte. Es algo más...psicológico.

\- Entonces necesita amigos de confianza

\- Si fuera solo eso, te juro que yo sería la primera en intentar recuperar nuestra amistad. La forzaron, eso está claro, pero todo lo que paso... es como una muñeca rota

\- Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto de las llaves. Creo que hay algo más pero que ni ella sabe


	8. Chapter 8

No sabía como expresar a Levy o Natsu lo que sentía. Ese aire removiendo mi pelo, mis pies heridos en la tierra... nada era realmente explicable, pero me encantaba. Y más saber que tenía un don. Pero lo que más me encantaba era ser parte de una idea para romper con aquellos muros de la opresión. Vivir en esa jaula de oro no era nada reconfortante, y quería librar a todo el mundo. El mundo que tapaban descaradamente tenía sus defectos, no podía negarlo, pero a la vez daba paz.

\- ¿Puedes?- preguntó Natsu, pues iba bastante atrás del grupo. Negué con la cabeza- Aun nos falta pero tranquila, ya llegaremos.

\- Creo que todavía no te he dado un buen gracias por salvarme de esa boda- dijo aguantando la risa- Gracias, Natsu

Me gustaba ver el rostro de aquella persona, saber su nombre y no ese miedo y curiosidad de antes. Él dijo un "de nada" con aquella sonrisa que me encantaba. No podía negarlo.

Al poco de llegar la noche, el pesimismo inundó el grupo. Yo mantenía mi posición y todo lo que llevaba, pero algunos, ya fuera por el efecto de Juvia o el cansancio, querían tirar la toalla. Y no podía permitirlo. Levy seguía intentando tratar a Juvia mediante la psicologia que poco sabía. Un poco de comprensión, ayudarla a sacar esa angustia que tenía dentro de ella. Pero no podía. Y para agustia de Lyon y Levy solo podían verla como una muñeca rota. Decidí apartarme de todos para poder ver el cielo estrellado. Me encantaba demasiado estar debajo de él.

\- No deberías salir sola- escuché decir a Natsu. Odiaba esa parte suya, pero se compensaba con su simple y cálida presencia- Sabes que es peligroso

\- ¿Cómo encontraremos a más como vosotros para volver?- pregunté un poco angustiada. Solo supo encojer los hombros- Me gustaría ayudar a salir a todos los que se quedaron atrás, que cada persona que conozco de la "aristocracia" sepa que es todo esto...

Él solo se dedicó a abrazarme, y me callé. No hacían falta palabras ni nada más. Era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad la que llegaba y me hacía sentir mejor. Algo que antes no hubiera logrado, pues las muestras de cariño eran nulas con todo el mundo.

Pasaban los días y sentí que el grupo estaba cada vez más abandonado. Sentía que podía hacer algo, pero que no sabía. La locura de volver e intentar que desde dentro se hiciera la rebelión era cada vez más grande, pero no se lo dije a nadie por puro miedo. Me daba miedo hasta a mi misma. Porque nunca había visto las instalaciones científicas o el "llano". Los niveles eran casi desconocidos. Y mi padre no me perdonaría verme de nuevo.

Pero era tan tentadora la idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy Heartfilia tuvo que repetir su plan una vez más para que todos termináramos de comprender y creer en su mera existencia. Lo único que se me ocurría decir era "no", pero si lo pensaba más a fondo, la señorita Lucinda tenía razón. Estábamos vagando por los bosques para nada, pero de ahí a atacar desde dentro "la gran cúpula" era una idea muy descabellada. Además, habían matices que ella no recordaba, como el sistema.

Matices de los que yo me acordaba muy bien.

\- ¿Tu que dices, enana?- me preguntó Gajeel, con los brazos cruzados. Él siempre estaba a mi lado, y no podía negar que me gustaba. Era algo extraño.

\- Demasiados matices no a tomar en cuenta. Además, temo por las salud de algunos, sobre todo de Juvia. Sigue muy... inestable- le comenté antes de pedir un tiempo de aquella extraña reunión. Sabía que no debía salir, entre la lluvia y la posibilidad de que algún enemigo estuviera cerca era tan cercana que daba miedo, pero necesitaba pensar. Regrese al muy poco tiempo- La idea es demasiado loca, pero posible

\- Ya nos hemos negado una pequeña minoría porque es demasiado imposible- dijo Laxus- necesitamos más tiempo de recuperación y nada asegura de que ella pueda ayudarnos

\- Es porque no sabéis como van los sistemas. Es obvio que habrán cambiado los códigos, pero el sistema de cúpulas siempre ha tenido uno central y dentro de esa central siempre una red en la que todos están conectados con la madre- ante la confusión de todos, intenté darle una extensión extra a lo que tenía Lucy en mente- Si uno de nosotros "se entrega" pasará por una de las salas exteriores de experimentación antes de la 8141, la 731. Yo ahí no he estado en mi vida, pero se que está el doctor que trabajaba con vosotros antes, por lo que...

\- Una cámara superior de tortura- Resumió Gajeel

\- A partir de ahí todo el tiempo estará en contra- Matizó Natsu

\- Pero si nos centramos en coger la clave madre de todo el sistema de cúpulas antes de que entre, todo, absolutamente todo se desactiva. Habrá colapso y se verán obligados a una orden padre, el cual puede ser desde un restaure a la apertura misma.

\- Espera, si es una simple clave...

\- No es ni una clave digital ni es una llave física. Es algo que solo tu padre sabe que es. Y la única persona que sería capaz de hacerle entrar en razón eres tu- mire a Lucy- Se que es mucha responsabilidad y una presión, pero de verdad reiniciarlo todo es la mejor opción


	10. Chapter 10

La lluvia había cesado con el cambio de carácter de Juvia. Al escuchar todo el plan, llegó hasta a sonreír. No era una sonrisa siniestra o macabra, era una de pura alegría. Ver brillar el sol y oler la lluvia eran sensaciones que, si el plan no salía bien, iban a añorar. Lucy fue anotando en su cabeza todas las cosas que le habían enamorado de conocer el exterior. Levy tenía fe en que todo saliera como debiera: desde el entretenimiento de Mirajane a los guardias a la entrada de los dos a aquel lugar. Habían muchas cosas en juego, si perdían no solo lo hacía la vida, también la posibilidad de que la gente pudiera salir y la verdad del Escuadrón 8141. Aquellos que habían quedado atrapados serían sujetos de experimento y los muertos olvidados. Pero estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

\- Lucy, tranquila- se repetía a si misma mientras entraban por los pasadizos a su casa. Todo el armamento robado para hacerse pasar por soldados pesaba mucho y en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la idea de darse prisa para poder evitar la tortura de información de su amiga.

Nada más salir de aquel laberinto, algo de nostalgia entro por los ojos de Lucy al ver su casa. Como había odiado esa casa, esas placas y como había querido el tiempo que había pasado con su madre. Parecía surrealista que no hubiera ni una criada por la casa. Entendieron el porque cuando llegaron al despacho del señor Heartfilia: se había suicidado con un tiro. Su hija aguanto las lágrimas mientras Natsu veía que entre sus muertas manos se encontraba una carta. Era de despedida y para ella. Debía ser reciente la muerte. El chico decidió leerla antes que ella, alegando culpa por lo que había pasado y que no quería la sangre y la vergüenza manchar sus manos. El nuevo Escuadrón 731 era más horrible, con una experimentación cruel de la que llegaba a sentir miedo. En vez de afrontar todo el problema y abrir las cúpulas, le daba ese trabajo a ella, sabiendo que aparecería en cualquier momento.

La clave del sistema se encontraba en un chip escondido debajo de piel falsa.

Lucy se quito las lágrimas e hizo las cosas tal como le había dicho Levy. Fue una reacción en cadena que le pareció muy técnico pero a la vez precioso. Como si fuera la abertura de un cascarón y ellos fueran los recién nacidos, con falta de respirar muy corto por la falla de las placas de oxigeno y la electricidad. A la vez que fueron saliendo al falso jardín sin ese gran armamento, Lucy se maravilló al ver como las placas ya no existían y delante de ella una auténtica naturaleza salvaje, lista para entrar en sus vidas.

\- Te quiero- le nació decir de forma espontánea.

Como en un efecto dominó, desde las placas a aquellos que subyugaron a los pobres fueron cayendo en manos de aquellos que tenían "un don". Levy quiso pagar por sus crímenes, ella había participado cuando subió de rango en busca de más conocimientos, pero los afectados testificaron que ella dejo de ser marioneta. Ella se sorprendió, pero agradeció que no la vieran más como un monstruo. No fue para nadie una sorpresa que ella terminara por decirle a Gajeel que estaba muy agradecida con ella por la ayuda que le había prestado, por ayudarla a abrir los ojos y aconsejarla. Durante todo el levantamiento del "nuevo mundo", ellos estuvieron muy juntos y cualquier podía poner la mano en el fuego a que había un amor sin declarar.

Lucy, por su parte, decidió perderse en el bosque con Natsu. Ambos coincidían en que no querían estar de nuevo encerrados en una ciudad o pueblo.

Esa vida alejada juntos era lo único que querían.


End file.
